Ninjago kids
by Raniland Alexis
Summary: Hi this is my first story called Ninjago kids hope you like it)
1. Chapter 1 the new kid

_**hey everyone i hope you like my first storie Ninjago kids and here is the first chapter and enjoy)**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_ _the new kid_

 _A few years after Chen's island was deserted the ninja settled down got families and had kids this is the stories of these kids_

JAY YOUR KID BARFED ON ME AGAIN!"kai yelled from the kid's room

WELL SORRY NOT MY FALUT HE IS STILL SICK !"Jay yelled from his room

Jay walked into the kid's room to see the damage it was funnier than he thought "OH MAN KAI MARIO REALLY GOT YOU GOOD "Jay laughs

Kai looks at Jay like he was about to strangle him but he sighs and walks to the bathroom and takes a shower

A little girl and boy both around the age of six sneak into the bathroom and grab Kai's gi and run away laughing Kai looks out of the shower and looks angery"ELICA JORDAN GARMADON ,ANDREW JACKSON FLAMES BRING BACK MY GI"he yelled the two kids look back giggling

Jay looks at Rani a little three year old with blond white hair and pale skin who hive fived Mario "hey Rani hows my little buddy huh "he asks the kid

Rani smiles and laughs at Jay as he start to make crazy faces and he stops when he sees a fox toy on the ground it was Rani's so he picks it up and gives it to her

Rani hugs the fox and nods a thanks and Lloyd walks in"hey Jay hows Mario is he feeling any better"he says looking at Jay as he looks at the thermometer "well his fever is gone but his barf isn't just ask Kai"he say smirking Lloyd smiles and trys not to laugh and looks at Rani in her little ninja uniform

Kai grabs a towel and runs out of the bathroom and to his room and puts on a pair of underwhere obviously ,a red tank top ,red hoodie and sweatpants and walks out of his room like a boss"LLOYD HELP ME CATCH YOUR TWERP AND MY WERM"kai shouts and charges at Drew and Elica as the kids burst off with amazing speed

Lloyd hears Kai and runs out of the door leaving Jay with a four and three year old

Jay grabs Mario and his toy dragon and takes him to the living room and puts him infront of the tv and he walk to get Rani and picks Rani up and grabs her fox toy and takes her to the living room to play with Mario and he puts her down and walks to the kitchen for snacks and Mario logs onto the Xbox and plays Five Nights At Freddie's 2 and Rani looks at her fox that was just like mangle and squeezes the fox as a ten year old walks in "HEY SPARKER WHAT ARE THE KIDS PLAYING"Jay calls to his oldest son Sparker as he looks at the tv"THEIR PLAYING FNAF 2"he calls back Jay nods"OK JUST DON'T LET THEM SEE THE JUMP SCARE "he called as he finished the jelly sandwiches " _no penut butter Rani is allergic to nuts"_ Jay remembers and he gives the two little kids the sandwiches

The two kids drop their game and dig into the sandwiches as someone unlocks the door and a girl with bright red hair walks in "I'm home guys "the lady says and looks at the two kids eating samwiches "Jay did you make sandwiches "she asks as Lloyd runs in tackling a small girl with red hair with his arm and Kai walks out with his kid hanging limply from his legs Lloyd picks up his kid and looks at the lady that walked in and smiled "Hey Rainbow " Lloyd and Kai say at the same time and Lloyd looks at Kai and raises his eyebrows then looks away and shakes his head and then puts his oldest kid he tackled on the couch and she watches Mario get to the 5th night and Kai dose the same and Drew watches

 _ **ok that was the first chapter i hope you liked it)**_


	2. Chapter 2 the pet

_**hey people here is chapter 2)**_

 _chapter 2 the pet_

* * *

It was a quiet morning Rani got up and went to her big sister's bed on the other side of the room "hey Eli wake up let's get Mario and Zane"Rani says and the 6 year old red head pushed her sister down Rani jumps onto her sister and the 6 year old yawns and gets up and takes Rani's hand and takes her to the kitchen to get started and Elica walks back to get Mario and Zane and she walks into Mario's room and wakes him up and walks to get Zane and Mario walks in and wakes Zane up and walks out with a somewhat tired looking nindroid and the two kids and adult walk to the kitchen where Rani had been filling up a mug with really hot coffee for Kai and Mario runs to Kai and Skylar's room and wakes up Kai by writing on his head it said"BUTT HEAD"it was infuriating for Kai and halarius for Mario Kai shot out of bed jolting Skylar awake she looks at him and puts her head under the pillow and Mario runs down the hall from a now very unhappy Kai and they both run into the kitchen and Kai was stoped by a little girl holding up a red mug for Kai

Kai looks down and takes the mug nods and sits in his seat and rubs the marker off his forehead and takes a sip of his coffee and looks up as Drew walks into the kitchen and yawns and Drew inhaled one smell of coffee and ran to the bathroom Elica looks at the door slam shut "he ate a burrito before bed again didn't he"Elica said and looks at Kai "i told him not to"Kai says and puts his mug down on the table and shook his head as Drew walks out of the bathroom a small boy walks into the kitchen he looked like Cole and Rani waved to him and he waved back and smiled Mario ran to the tv and play a music video called"safety torch"and Rani ran and front fliped onto the couch next to Mario he looks at me and i smile as we watch and Lloyd walks to the kitchen passing the two kids on the couch and the two kids follow him as he sits down Zane made waffles and now every one was up three kids were raing each other two girls and a boy all of them had ice white hair they where Zanes kids Snowflake, Icey, and Glacier Rani had all eyes on Glacier who had amazing speed and burst into the kitchen landing in the seat next to Rani hid her blush as Glacier smiled at her today was the first day of school and everyone was now in a rush well only Zane, Lloyd ,and Kai well Kai was waiting for everyone who is coming in his car

Lloyd finished his food and so did the kids comeing to school and the ice heads get in Kai's car and so does Drew and Rani, Elica ,Mario , and Sparker get on Lloyd's dragon Rani was scribbling in a book as was Elica and the boys were in front and Zane was busy cleaning up the kitchen as Kai and Lloyd leave with the kids

 _20 minutes later..._

The school yard was full of kids hanging out before school as the dragon landed all the kids eyes were looking that way ,as the kids get off the dragon Rani and Elica put their books away as Kai's car pulls up and all 4 kids get out and Kai and Lloyd leave the kids and all the kids hold onto their stuff as a tall man walks up to them "hello and welcome to Power schools"he says and Rani looks at him and nods to her friends


	3. Chapter 3 Luna's visit

At lunch Rani and the others were scattered throughout the lunch room Rani was sitting next to Glacier and a tall kid walks up behind Mario who was sitting behind the two kids and grips his light brown hair Rani turns before the taller boy could hurt her friend and grabs his hand and gives him a rug burn and the boy jumps away letting the five year old go and runs off Rani poses like a deva and turns back to her lunch

After school Kai picked up the kids and took them home and waiting at home when Rani walked in she was surprised by her family and her dad gave her one of her presents Rani pulled off the blanket that was covering a bird cage and she smiled as she looked at a small barn owl almost yellow colored but it wasn't just any barn owl it was a flaming barn owl"i am going to name it Chica Morgan umm any last name suggestions "she said Cole was hungry "how about mustard "he said Rani smiled at him "ok Chica Morgan Mustard it is"she said and the owl looked like it was smiling almost after that every one had cake and went to bed

* * *

 _Chapter 3 Luna's visit_

It was Saturday morning and everyone was up and the kids were playing video games when someone knocked on the door Rani went to the window and saw a tall girl in a navy blue ninja outfit her black hair was in a ponytail her hair had sparkles in it and she looked at the window Rani was looking through but ignored her and Rani ran back to the couch and did a flip and landed on the couch

Kai walks to the door and opens it and smiles and lets the girl in "hey Luna how's it been going cuz you got tall kid"Kai says still smiling as the tall girl walks inside"i'm fine Kai looks a bit busy here "she says and closes the door and Kai walks over to the couch with the girl behind him "Luna this is Rani, Mario, Drew, Davy, and Elica who are playing a werid game, what are you kids playing?" Kai says and Rani looks at him "Five Nights At Freddy's 3" she said and looks at the screen "bujeezus Spirngtrap's got some bad breath"and Mario pulled something out from under the couch Rani looks at it and her jaw drops"is that"Mario smirks "FNAF 4 yep" she said and Rani falls off the couch everyone in the room looks at her and Lloyd walks in and glears at Luna "oh hi Lloyd how was being possesed"luna says


End file.
